All About Christmas Eve
"All About Christmas Eve" is the tenth episode of the twelfth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on December 8, 2005. It was written by Janine Sherman Barrois and directed by Lesli Linka Glatter. It has Greg Pratt and Kerry Weaver try to make a Christmas miracle happen for a young girl who was mistakenly shot by a gang. Luka Kovač's arrives for his first day as Chief of Emergency Medicine wearing a Santa hat, with presents to everyone in the ER. Abby Lockhart has some big news for Luka. Plot Pratt and Weaver work to save a young girl who was mistakenly shot by a gang on Christmas Eve. Luka gaves everyone in the ER presents on his first day as Chief of Emergency Medicine. Eve crossed the line when she assaults a rude Santa impersonator. Sam sees how the imprisonment of Steve is affecting Alex. Haleh searched for auditions to sing for the Christmas party. Abby has a surprising news for Luka. NBC Description HARK THE HAROLD ANGELS SING: After a little girl is mistakenly shot, Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) and Weaver (Laura Innes) desperately try to bring her back to life. Meanwhile, nurse Haleh (Yvette Freeman) holds her annual choir tryouts and everyone is surprised at who is chosen to sing the solo. Eve (Kristen Johnston) crosses the line with a patient and causes management to get involved. Abby (Maura Tierney) and Kovac (Goran Visnjic) exchange Christmas gifts, but Abby's (Maura Tierney) gift to him is bigger than expected. Also starring Shane West, Parminder Nagra, John Leguizamo and Linda Cardellini. Short summary Kerry and Pratt treat a little girl hit by a stray bullet. Luka and Ray treat a woman with cancer who makes a difficult choice. Clemente's former flame shows up. Eve's extreme response to a rude patient forces Luka to bring in the nursing supervisor. Haleh auditions singers for the Christmas party. Sam discovers the impact Steve's imprisonment has had on Alex, and takes him to visit his father. Abby shares some big news with Luka. Characters *Luka Kovač *Greg Pratt *Abby Lockhart *Kerry Weaver *Samantha Taggart *Archie Morris *Ray Barnett *Neela Rasgotra Trivia * Kristen Johnston makes her last appearance as nurse manager Eve Peyton in this episode. * Morris reveals that he grew up in a Baptist church. * This is the first episode that has someone being fired for using physical force even though multiple nurses or doctors have assaulted patients previously. Sam Taggart, for example, has assaulted at least 2 patients. Quotes Sam: Oh, come on. You can't fire Eve on Christmas eve! _____________________________ Luka: I'm making Croatian bread and turkey. What are you cooking? Abby: Cooking... Do you have amnesia from the last time we dated? _____________________________ Abby: Can we talk? Luka: Yeah sure, is everything alright? Abby: Yeah, can we just go outside for a minute? Luka: Yeah. (They go outside.) Abby: Okay, I don't know how to say this. Luka: What? Abby: These past few weeks have been really great.......I....I couldn't have imagined it to be better. Luka: For me, too. Abby: It's just that..... Luka: What? Abby: Uhhh...man... Luka: What? Abby: I'm pregnant. ___________________________ (opens her gift from Luka) Abby: A compass? Luka: I know it's corny, but it seems we always find each other. ___________________________ Abby: Are we spending Christmas together? Luka: That's what you said last night. Abby: No I didn't. Luka: (grinning) You probably don't remember other things you said last night. Abby: (blushing) Shut up. ___________________________ Luka: (in Santa hat) Ho-ho! Frank: Well, look what the reindeer dragged in. Luka: This is for you, Frank. (hands him a scarf) Frank: Wow! Last time this hospital gave me a present was when that helicopter fell on Romano. ___________________________ Clemente: N Sync! I didn't know you were gay.'' '''Morris: Evil elf. Clemente: Yeah, it's the thought that counts. ___________________________ (Responding to Luka's announcement he is sending a resident home with pay) Morris: I.. I did the manual disimpaction! Ray: I did a pelvic on a three-hundred pounder! Neela: I debrided maggots out of a diabetic ulcer, you wankers! Pratt: This is going to jinx us into a night of trauma hell. ____________________________ (in response to Eve's anger at being fired.) Luka: You'll be missed. Eve: Bite me! ____________________________ Eve: (to Sam) You went behind my back trying to get my job? Merry Christmas, Judas! ____________________________ (Eve punches an obnoxious Santa in the nose for being rude to blind children caroling in the ER and then pours his urine sample on him) Eve: Ho, ho, ho, you piece of crap! ____________________________ Haleh: I'm looking for backup singers for the party tonight. Eve: Ooh, I'll do it. Haleh: I want someone who's gonna have my back, not stab me in it. ____________________________ Frank: (to Clemente, because of Jodie's continuous calls) Maybe you could work from somewhere with a different extension, like Cambodia. ____________________________ (As an overweight woman is wheeled by) Hanukkah Harry: Hey Santa how do you handle one of those on your lap? Santa: Oh, we break out the big Santa for that one, I think I'm gonna bring her a leg tomorrow. Eve: I might just take a leg and stick it up your... Sam: Eve! ____________________________ Frank: (describing Jodie) She's kind of a looker, in an 'interstate off-ramp' kind of way.Category:Episodes Category:Season 12